Diabetes mellitus (DM) is one of the most common diseases now a day. Diabetes consists of malfunction of glucose-insulin regulatory system leading to the onset various complications. As per a prediction made World Health Organizations report (WHO/NMH/MNC/03.1), there will be at least 350 million people in the world with type 2 diabetes by the year 2030. Therefore it becomes essential to screen people for diabetes on a regular basis. Further it is uncertain that whether such screen may be done at a population wide basis or just for people who can be shown to have high risk. It is also uncertain at what age the diabetes screening program should be initiated. Furthermore such screening also proves beneficial for assessment of long term health condition risks like type 2 diabetes, heart disease, hypertension, stroke, kidney disease, some forms of dementia such as Alzheimer's and so on. Also, continuous monitoring of diabetes patients can aid in assisting the short and long-term complication risks as well.
A majority of existing solutions for such monitoring relies on techniques such as C-peptide test, fasting plasma glucose test, GAD antibodies test, Hba 1c test, oral glucose tolerance test, type-2 diabetes indication test. It should be noted that most of the above-mentioned technique are either invasive or minimal invasive (figure prick) in nature. Further, based on the blood glucose level an individual will be mapped with normal, pre-diabetic or diabetic. Furthermore the sensors used in the above techniques may be uncomfortable for the patient and are typically used no more than three or four times a day.
The prior art literature does not explore non-invasive methods of diabetic screening further none of the prior art discloses methods to continuously monitor the vulnerability of an individual towards diabetes so as to determine the severity index of the disease and estimate the health condition risk due to diabetes.
Some prior art have vaguely considered Pulse wave analysis to be a simple, noninvasive and informative technique for arterial assessment in which the central arterial blood pressure can be estimated from the Brachial Blood Pressure. However, the prior art literature does not reach a consensus regarding the validity of the technique. Instead, Murgo et al (1980; 62:105-116) teaches that the shape of the arterial pulse will be affected by the changes in the peripheral circulation or alterations in cardiac function.
Prior art literature have illustrated various method of determining and screening of diabetes, however, continuous and non-invasive screening of diabetes is still considered as one of the biggest challenges of the technical domain.